<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happiness comes at a price by Sonne_Anor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866070">Happiness comes at a price</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonne_Anor/pseuds/Sonne_Anor'>Sonne_Anor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Ending Fix, Family Reunions, First Kiss, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonne_Anor/pseuds/Sonne_Anor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters have to confront God's threat, but Dean has a hard time coping with Cas' death.<br/>The plot pretty much follows the two final episodes of the series, but with some twists, in order to give them the ending that they deserved.<br/>The work is complete. I will update daily.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Was Ich Liebe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there! This is my first work in the fandom, and actually my first work in english. Neither me nor my beta reader are native english speakers, so we could have missed something: I'd like to edit the work if something is wrong, so feel free to point the mistakes out!</p><p>Every chapter's title is a song that I associate to its mood or content. This one is "Was Ich Liebe" by Rammstein, but I recommend also Lord Of The Lost's "Till Death Us Do Part".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Was Ich Liebe</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>—Dean!—</p>
<p>—Cas!—</p>
<p>Sam's and Jack's broken voices echoed in the empty bunker. Dean still couldn't answer. He ignored the twelfth incoming call from Sam, who was still trying to reach his brother's phone. Dean heard footsteps approaching, and then the door burst open.</p>
<p>—Dean?!— Sam ran towards his brother, who was still slumped on the floor. —What happened? Are you wounded?—</p>
<p>The room was clear, and Dean looked unharmed. Still, he wasn't able to look up, trembling, hands buried in his hair and no intention of answering his questions. The only sound that managed to leave his lips was a quiet weep.</p>
<p>Jack, initially stunned, carefully moved closer to the brothers: —Cas... did he vanish too?—</p>
<p>While Dean shook his head slightly, Sam and Jack shared a questioning gaze.</p>
<p>—Gone— was the only word Dean managed to say. A flash of understanding went through Jack's mind: —The Shadow finally came to collect her prize—. It wasn't a question, and Dean didn't deny.</p>
<p>Sam held out a hand for his brother, helping him to stand up and stroked his back trying to comfort him a little. Dean left the dungeon first, heading for his room.</p>
<p>—Let's go upstairs, Jack, I need to sit down and figure out what's going on—. Jack nodded and followed Sam in the library.</p>
<p>—So, what do you think happened to Cas?— Asked Sam, filling his glass with some jack.</p>
<p>—When I was in heaven, the Shadow came to take me: she thought to have the right to collect my soul even though I died as a human. Cas was there, he offered to be taken instead of me. She accepted the deal, telling us that she would come to collect the reward only wen Cas "allowed himself to be truly happy"—. Jack lowered his head, and continued —I'm so sorry, I would have told you, but he said not to do it—.</p>
<p>Sam let a sigh slip out, tossing his whiskey back. —I don't know Jack, what in the damn world could make Cas <em>truly happy </em>in this crappy situation? We're persecuted by God himself!—</p>
<p>Jack shrugged his shoulder, clueless. —Let's try to get some rest, kid—, said Sam, patting Jack's back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean woke up soaked in sweat, a little disoriented about what had happened the previous day. He got a long shower to clear his mind and, still in his dead man robe, went to the kitchen to find something to eat and, mainly, to drink. He found his brother instead, and breakfast ready on the table.</p>
<p>—Ehy,— said Sam softly —how are you?—</p>
<p>—Backup question?— Said Dean with a bitter smile, as he was trying to put something in his stomach.</p>
<p>—Well, there would be many. Like, what happened yesterday?— Hearing Dean taking a deep breath, Sam continued —Dean, people out there vanished into thin air. All of them. We are alone—.</p>
<p>Dean widened his eyes in disbelief: —What? Billie told us she wasn't responsible for these deaths, but I-I couldn't imagine Chuck would erase <em>all</em>the planet's population—.</p>
<p>Dean, having barely touched his meal, gulped down a cup of coffee and ran to get ready, yelling: —Meeting in 10' at baby. Jack, we're going out! We'll be back soon—.</p>
<p>Dean got to his room, lost in thought. He carelessly threw on some clothes, and he was almost out the door when he noticed something on his jacket. <em>Fuck</em>. He saw, reflected in the mirror, Cas' handprint still on his sleeve. He didn't have the one scarred on his shoulder anymore, but he could bet that this one was exactly in the same place. The realization had him shaking, and he had to take a minute to rein back his feelings. He ended up being late to the car. Sam was obviously already there, ready to say something witty about Dean's delay. However, as he glanced towards his brother's shoulder, he hushed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The roads were deserted, with cars crashed everywhere and no human being in sight. They left the Impala to check thoroughly in the city, but no one was there. They even split upand checked inside buildings and cars: Dean came back holding a dog in his arms, the only living being found in the whole city.</p>
<p>—I guess Chuck didn't get everything!— He exclaimed.</p>
<p>—You found a dog?— Asked Sam, incredulous.</p>
<p>—Relax, I'm not giving him shotgun— replied Dean —But we can't just leave him here, right?—.</p>
<p>Sam gave a resigned look and went back to the car, followed by Dean and the dog.</p>
<p>—I guess we are really fucked up this time— Dean commented on their drive back home.</p>
<p>When they got close to the bunker, Sam broke the silence: —What happened to Billie?—.</p>
<p>—Cas— said Dean dryly, —He saved my life. She's dead—.</p>
<p>Sam fell silent again, lost in his thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they arrived in the bunker, they settled in the war room for a briefing. Dean carefully hung his jacket on the back of his chair, saying: —It's just crazy! We have to bri—</p>
<p>A flutter of wings interrupted the elder brother, who immediately reached for the gun hidden under the table and aimed at the source of the noise. It was Michael, in Adam's meatsuit, holding his hands up in sign of peace.</p>
<p>—What are you doing here?— both the brothers shouted, startled. In the meantime, Jack, alarmed by the noises, showed up in the room.</p>
<p>—Looks like dad is pissed off. And we are the only sentient being left on Earth, so, this is the only place where I could go. What have you done to make him do this?— He seemed a bit amused, although concerned.</p>
<p>—We didn't kill him— answered Sam.</p>
<p>—We keep on doing things that he can't foresee. I think our ability to escape his omniscience is hurting his feelings— Dean pitched in with a hint of pride in his voice.</p>
<p>Michael seemed bewildered, and remained speechless for a while.</p>
<p>—So, he probably can't erase me with the same ease because I am an archangel... Adam is gone, and I couldn't do anything to save him. But you, you have been chosen. My presence here is a sort of collateral issue. He doesn't give a fuck about <em>me</em>—.</p>
<p>Michael seemed more and more upset as he kept speaking. When he finished, he was furious. He then looked at Jack: —You, boy, could be useful—.</p>
<p>—Wait, wait— interrupted Dean —Last time we almost got the kid killed. You're not going to use him—.</p>
<p>Sam turned to stare at Dean, surprised by his sudden change of mind about Jack.</p>
<p>—Easy, Winchester. I'm not stuffing your kid with cosmic TNT <em>again</em>. I can sense his powers are somehow mutated— his gaze slid towards Jack —Am I right?—</p>
<p>Jack froze for a moment, remembering the plant withering under his hand: —Y-yes— he stuttered.</p>
<p>—Maybe you could be able to read God's Death Book, now— Added the archangel.</p>
<p>—How do you know about Chuck's Death Book?— Sam asked, suspicious.</p>
<p>—It is right in this room,— said Michael, pointing at it —I can recognize an ancient divine artefact when I see it. Moreover, it has my father's symbol carved on the cover—.</p>
<p>Sam, who was nearest to said book, handed it to Jack. He took it hesitantly, while the brothers were watching him eagerly. Unbelievably, the book opened in Jack's hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lightbringer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Lightbringer</h1>
<p>—Jack please say something— Dean urged him.</p>
<p>—It's strange— muttered Jack —it says "And then the end will come for our imperishable Lord, through the hands of his first sons, who will rise up against their own Father"— he read, sharing a confused look with his fathers —But they are all dead, except Michael, obviously— he ended, glancing at the archangel.</p>
<p>—Of course it's not an instruction manual— remarked Dean, sarcastic —Not as easy peasy as it had looked like when Billie was doing that—.</p>
<p>—Wait a minute, do you remember Nick's plan to resurrect Lucifer?— Asked Sam, eagerly. Jack's eyes shone with hope: —We <em>do </em>have all the ingredients for that spell—, he said.</p>
<p>Dean suddenly remembered that day, one of the worst in his miserable life: it felt like a stab in the stomach, but somehow instilled hope into his soul.</p>
<p>—What do we need?— he asked.</p>
<p>—Well, we need blood to burn. Mine and someone else's— Jack paused, and his eyes darkened a bit —However, that will only work for Lucifer, because his blood runs through my veins—.   </p>
<p>—But we need all of them to defeat Chuck,— said Sam —Not only Lucifer. Whom, by the way, I'd rather stay dead—.</p>
<p>—We can try,— said Michael, who until then was listening quietly —I'm going to talk with him. He should be able to wake up the others—.</p>
<p>—Sam, we've got nothing to lose anymore, we have to do it— said Dean, his voice full of sorrow.</p>
<p>—Dean, I'm sorry if I'm going to be tactless: is the stain on your jacket's sleeve Cas' blood?— Asked Sam.</p>
<p>—Yes— Answered Dean, suspiciously —No - <em>no</em>. You're not going to burn my jacket Sam—. Dean got close to his jacket, putting it back on and crossing his arms, protectively.</p>
<p>—That's not going to happen until we're a hundred percent sure that Cas will be back. Moreover, last time it worked with <em>nephilim</em>'s blood, not angel's—.</p>
<p>Sam rolled his eyes: —So... Lucifer? So be it—.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They arranged the necessary for the ritual downstairs in the dungeon: salt, Jack's blood and a piece of paper with the incantation written on it.</p>
<p>—You're performing the ritual—, Michael ordered Sam —You're Lucifer's true vessel, your call will be louder— he explained, not giving Sam enough time to complain.</p>
<p>Sam sighed, entered the salt circle, cut his palm and spilled his blood in the bowl containing Jack's blood stained cloth. As he set fire to the contents of the bowl, he started reciting the spell, under Dean's nervous gaze.</p>
<p>A dark crack opened in front of them. Dean sucked in a breath, and he held back his tears while looking at the opening that had swallowed his best friend up.</p>
<p>It was right there, he could have easily stepped inside and ran, yelling Cas' name. He didn't have enough time to process this thought, because a black, slimy terminator with red eyes appeared before them.</p>
<p>—Lucifer,— greeted Michael, —Father erased every single living being on Earth and blew every other existing world up. We're apparently all that's left—.</p>
<p>—That's funny,— replied Lucifer —'cause when I was the one debating about the usefulness of these naked apes he kicked me out of heaven—.</p>
<p>—You can come back, if you help us get rid of father— said Michael.</p>
<p>Lucifer burst out laughing: —What? The most pious son is planning to commit parricide? You amaze me brother— His gaunt face was still distorted by a sort of grin —If that's the plan, I'm in. You should have known. So, Sammy,— For the first time, his eyes fell on the younger Winchester brother —You have to say yes—.</p>
<p>—What?— yelled Sam, as Dean started shouting —No way you're possessing my brother <em>again </em>under my watch—.</p>
<p>—Easy, boys— said Michael trying to calm them down —We need you to stay in the Empty for now and wake up as many angels as possible. Look especially for Raphael and Gabriel—</p>
<p>—And Cas— Dean pitched in.</p>
<p>—Have you had your boyfriend killed <em>again</em>?— Asked Lucifer cheeky.</p>
<p>Dean gulped and bent his head, trying to conceal his feelings. Again, the handprint on his shoulder unveiled much more than Dean's words.</p>
<p>—Oh, you kept a memento!— said Lucifer, pretending to seem sympathetic —So that's why you didn't call him first, you were afraid of ruin it!—</p>
<p>Dean blushed violently and tried to deny the obviousness.</p>
<p>—Is he awake?— Asked Jack, saving Dean from the awkward conversation he was having.</p>
<p>—I don't think so—, answered the archangel —A few angels and demons woke up when you blew up. Speaking of which, nice shot, son: the Shadow is pissed and the place seems <em>unstable</em>. It's like the Empty lost its inertia—.</p>
<p>—We should try to make the Empty fall apart, somehow— said Sam —I'm aware that that will bring back some old friends of ours, but, like you said before, Dean, there's noting left to lose—.</p>
<p>—Regarding the vessel— added Michael —You don't need one to fight our father, Lucifer. The same goes for every other angel leaving the Empty—.</p>
<p>—Cas' vessel has been taken with him, will he need another one when— Dean suddenly stopped, in order to correct himself —<em>if </em>he comes back?—</p>
<p>—No, dear. I'm guessing your pretty little angel will be safe and sound in his hot, blue eyed meatsuit— Answered Lucifer, teasing the elder Winchester.</p>
<p>Dean wasn't good at playing dumb, so he put on a forced smile and only replied with a grumble.</p>
<p>—So, that's the plan:— Sam started explaining, clearing his throat —you're going to wake up and gather as many angels as you can and we will let you all get out of there. We're going to perform the spell again tomorrow—.</p>
<p>—You're not gonna leave that place if you don't bring Cas with you, capiche?— Dean threatened Lucifer. The archangel didn't react, but turned around and left. The rift closed before the two Winchesters' and Michael's eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean spent most of the afternoon roaming blankly around the bunker with his whiskey bottle, sometimes stopping to pet the dog. Jack and Sam were worried, they needed Dean to be clear headed for the next day, and that was clearly not going to happen.</p>
<p>—I have to try calling Cas, Sam— said Jack, —Last time I woke him up without even knowing what I was doing. Maybe I will make Lucifer's task easier— the boy looked at Sam, hopeful, and went on: —I lost my dad, but Dean... he looks <em>devastated</em>. Maybe this time even more than last time—.</p>
<p>Sam took a deep breath; he knew that his brother was holding back the truth from him, but he couldn't figure out what it was. —This is a good idea, Jack— He answered, —We should give it a try—.</p>
<p>Jack disappeared behind his bedroom's door, and Sam went back to the library, where he found Dean, bent on the table with a knife in his hand. As he got closer, he saw Cas' initials freshly carved next to theirs.</p>
<p>—He was family— explained Dean with a faint voice.</p>
<p>—He still is. And Jack is too. Now he's trying to reach Cas, maybe later we will have him add his initials too— suggested Sam.</p>
<p>—Yeah, sure— Dean replied flatly, taking a long sip from his bottle, still trying to drink himself to death.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Lightbringer" by Dimmu Borgir.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gott Ist Ein Popstar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>Gott Ist Ein Popstar</span>
</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam came back in the kitchen the next morning and found his brother laying unconscious on the ground, still clung to his almost empty bottle. Dean woke up suddenly when Sam kicked him in the leg. A splitting headache welcomed him back to life.</p>
<p>—Jack has been up all night praying to Cas— said Sam —No answer yet—.</p>
<p>Dean sighed, hopeless: —He won't come back, this time—.</p>
<p>—We'll know in a few hours— Sam replied.</p>
<p>Right at that time, Jack entered the room: —How are you, Dean?— he asked. Dean grunted something unintelligible, but Jack went on —I'd like you to pray to Castiel with me—.</p>
<p>—What do you think I've been doing all night, kid? I was praying—. They all glanced to the empty bottle. —And drinking, of course— Dean rectified.</p>
<p>—I'll try to explain myself better— said Jack with a soft smile —You're going to pray <em>through </em>me. My bond with Castiel is strong, but yours is the most profound bond an angel can share with any living being—. Jack said these words with a candor that left Dean glassy-eyed for a while.</p>
<p>—I'm not doing it— Dean said,hesitant.</p>
<p>—Please— Jack insisted —I'm not going to eavesdrop what you say, I promise—.</p>
<p>Dean snorted, rolling his eyes, but then accepted and followed his son into his room. Sam smiled at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean and Jack left the nephilim's bedroom just before the scheduled time for the spell. Dean's gaze was dark; he silently walked downstairs and entered the dungeon, where the others had already arranged the necessary for the spell. The black rift opened again, and Lucifer was already there. He wasn't alone: a crowd of light blue eyed black mannequins stood behind him. And Cas: he was there, with his trench coat and his necktie and his whole vessel. A spark of hope lightened Dean's, Sam's and Jack's eyes.</p>
<p>Lucifer stepped outside the Empty and vanished. Michael and Jack, who could still see him in his multidimensional form, nodded silently.</p>
<p>—Gabriel, Raphael— greeted Michael as they stepped out.</p>
<p>Cas was near, but he looked like he couldn't see them. As he approached the crack, a loud scream revealed the presence of something else: the Shadow.</p>
<p>She appeared right before Cas, in Meg's features, yelling: —You're mine! Forever—.</p>
<p>—No!— Dean cried out, as the rift was collapsing over itself. Sam and Jack, shocked, held Dean back and prevented him from running towards the crack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There wasn't anymore time for mourning, since all four archangels were right there.</p>
<p>—We'll act as bait— Dean offered —All that he wants is me and Sam surrendering to his will—.</p>
<p>Sam looked at Dean in agreement: after all that time, it had to be just the two of them facing God. Even if all they were going to gain was a single minute for the archangels.</p>
<p>The bait was set, in the middle of nowhere, and Sam and Dean shared one last, comforting, glance before calling for Chuck. Then he appeared, gloating, with his arms opened, ready to hear their surrender.</p>
<p>—So— he began —my two favorite characters are right here—. With a single gesture, he made the two brothers fall to their knees, and went on —kneeling down before me—. He paused, in a theatrical manner. —What do you want, my beloved sons?—.</p>
<p>—We're giving up—. said Dean —Bring the people back, we will give you what you want. You pick.—</p>
<p>Before Chuck could elaborate, a great energy wave hit him and made him fall ten meters away, just as Michael appeared between him and the brothers.</p>
<p>—Yes!— Dean and Sam shouted together.</p>
<p>Their eyes shone respectively in blue and red, as Michael and Lucifer possessed them both. Michael's and Lucifer's swords struck the physical body of Chuck as a lightning, while Gabriel and Raphael were hitting him on the other planes of existence.</p>
<p>The Almighty rose up, growing in size in every dimension: time started to flow differently, making the blows less effective. In their true vessels, Michael and Lucifer were at the maximum of their powers, not limited by their physical bodies, and so they grew too. God appeared unaffected by Gabriel's hit below the belt, or Raphael's sweeping strokes, but Michael's and Lucifer's hits were sufficient to damage him.</p>
<p>Within all that chaos, Jack suddenly felt himself bursting with energy: God's and archangel's energy. But it wasn't enough: the more the multidimensional fight went on, the more was the power that Jack managed to absorb. So he waited 'till the archangel were on their knees, almost defeated, and then he drew near to Chuck, whose magnitude was decreased little by little. He put his hands on Chuck's temples and finally absorbed most of his powers. He left the minimum requirement to live, but as a human.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Lucifer, Michael, leave Sam's and Dean's bodies— said Jack to the archangels. They did, getting back in their original shape. Sam and Dean were totally aware of what had happened, because their souls had blended together with the archangels' graces. In the end their destiny had been fulfilled, although in an unpredictable way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three Winchesters came back into the empty city. Jack snapped his fingers and the people reappeared all around them, like nothing had happened. Sam and Dean looked at Jack proudly.</p>
<p>—Are you gonna come back with us to the bunker?— Asked Sam.</p>
<p>—What do you mean? Of course he's gonna come back to the bunker!— Replied Dean, waiting for Jack's confirmation.</p>
<p>—Dean, I'm not coming back home— Jack said carefully —In a way I'm already there—.</p>
<p>The brothers smiled at him, there was sadness in their eyes, but also approval.</p>
<p>—What about Eileen and the others?— Sam asked nervous.</p>
<p>—They're home— Answered Jack, with his now increased celestial serenity. He glanced at Dean, who looked uneasy and kept fidgeting; then Jack said: —Cas is still in the Empty. He is awake, but I cannot bring him back—.</p>
<p>—Why?— Dean asked on the verge of tears.</p>
<p>—Chuck put himself in the story. That was his mistake— Jack started to explain —Moreover, my powers are limited in the Empty. But,— he paused, taking a deep breath —I can tell you the spell will work for Cas too—.</p>
<p>—What? Really?— Dean replied, and his eyes widened in disbelief. As Jack nodded, happy, a true bright smile shone on Dean's face.</p>
<p>On their drive back home, Sam video called Eileen, and his heart was filled with joy by hearing and seeing her again. He said that everything had been fixed, that there was nobody writing their story anymore. He said that they were free.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Gott Ist Ein Popstar", by Oomph!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Black Oxide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Black Oxide</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Hey Cas, can you hear me? It's me —I mean, it's Dean. Of course you know who I am. I need you to wake up. We're alone: Sam, Jack, Michael and me. We miss you. I miss you Cas. God destroyed every living being, but I found a dog. I need you to come back to us. I'm sorry. You would like the dog, Cas. Please."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once again Castiel woke up in the middle of nowhere. Dean's voice echoed loudly in his head. In some way, it made him feel less lonely, even if he was deep in the pure emptiness of the place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"We're going to fight Chuck. We need the archangels. We talked to Lucifer, he's trying to wake all of you up. I need you to join him and follow him outside. He said some nerdy things about the Empty being unstable. Maybe you can find a crack. But please, your place is here, you can't be gone for good."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Castiel stood up silently, looking around suspiciously. He started to walk in a random direction, feeling the floor a little unsteady under his feet. Dean's litany continued, and sometimes Castiel could hear him sobbing and sniffling, and saying rambling apologies. Dean's voice gave him the strength to keep on looking for Lucifer. He had been roaming around for what seemed like hours, when he spotted a manlike shape. Castiel tilted his head giving a squint-eyed look at the figure, when suddenly he recognized who he was:</p>
<p>—Uriel?— He asked in disbelief.</p>
<p>—Castiel!— Uriel exclaimed incredulous —You're finally dead too—.</p>
<p>Castiel expected him to be angry and to fight him, even in the hereafter. And yet, he was not.</p>
<p>Uriel seemed to read his mind, and said: —Aren't we all equal in death?—.</p>
<p>Castiel agreed with a little nod.</p>
<p>—Who woke you up?— Castiel asked.</p>
<p>—It sounded like Lucifer's voice— Uriel replied —Did you hear it too?—</p>
<p>—No— Castiel frowned —I heard Dean's—.</p>
<p>Uriel wasn't surprised at all, so he put on a knowing smile and said: —After all this time, nothing has changed—. Castiel cracked a smile.</p>
<p>—He told me that they're trying to resurrect Lucifer and the other archangels. Maybe they will manage to take us out too.— Castiel explained. Uriel was pleasantly surprised by the plan.</p>
<p>—There's something you must know— Castiel started telling Uriel last years' events in very detail, while together they started looking for anyone else. Uriel had the right to know what they were going to deal with once they managed to get out of there.</p>
<p>—So,— Uriel pondered —we have been God's worn-out puppets for millions of years. And those two humans broke the cycle. That's incredible—.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From afar, they started to see a crowd; they hurried on and reached the gathering of angels, identifying the three dead archangels, Balthazar, Ezekiel and some minor angel. Balthazar welcomed Castiel and Uriel with delight, and said: —Despite your mean betrayal, Castiel, I have to say that your presence is a guarantee: your loved one won't allow you to get stuck in here—.</p>
<p>—I'm sorry for my deplorable acts, Balthazar. I know this doesn't change what I've done. I was blinded by my thirst for power— Castiel made an admission of guilt, begging forgiveness of his old friend.</p>
<p>—If we get out alive, we're even— Balthazar replied. After all, ten years was nothing compared to the sempiternal life of an angel.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a dazzling white crack opened before the archangels. Without saying a word, Lucifer stepped out of the Empty, followed by Gabriel and Raphael. Castiel couldn't see beyond the rift, maybe only Lucifer could do it because he was the one called with the spell. He headed towards the crack, but as he got closer, the Shadow appeared screaming before him. He froze, seeing the crack closing without the chance of crossing it.</p>
<p>Castiel turned around and ran, knowing he couldn't leave behind the Shadow in her reign, but he still tried. He saw the other angels scattering in all directions, and hoped that the Shadow wouldn't manage to catch them all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was alone again, maybe the Shadow didn't care if he was awake, as long as he was quiet and still locked in the Empty. He saw someone else, he was faraway but he could still see his red shining eyes. Was Lucifer dead again?</p>
<p>—Feathers?—</p>
<p>—Crowley?!— Castiel exclaimed —You were dead—.</p>
<p>—And you too, I guess—Crowley said mockingly.</p>
<p>—Yes,— Castiel confirmed —But you were dead in the Apocalypse World, not in this one—.</p>
<p>—How could I even know how the afterlife works? Ask someone else— Crowley replied —However, a blast waked me up—.</p>
<p>—It was Jack—.</p>
<p>—I'm sorry, feathers, I suspect that my last update is outdated by now— said Crowley rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>—He is my son. Lucifer's nephilim, you know? He exploded— Castiel sighed —He's alive, by the way—.</p>
<p>—Yes, sure, I see your life still resembles a bad soap opera.— Crowley looked a little confused. —How are the guys doing?—</p>
<p>—They're fighting God— Castiel answered with a flat tone. Crowley nearly choked on his own saliva and commented: —Your boys are always good at shocking me—.</p>
<p>—Dean said that, after Jack's outburst, the Empty is left unstable. I actually felt some trembling and swaying during my long walk—.</p>
<p> —We should find a split— Crowley replied —Or make one—.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They decided to look for other angels and demons in order to join forces to find a way out. Inside the Empty, they were powerless: no teleportation, no super strength, nothing. As they found Balthazar, Uriel and the others, they heard a frustrated cry not very far from them. They fell silent, waiting to hear something more.</p>
<p>—Why aren't you sleeping anymore?— The Shadow yelled to someone who they couldn't see yet.</p>
<p>—You - must - sleep!— She spelled furiously in Meg's voice.</p>
<p>They heard the scream lowering, as if she was moving away. Following the direction of the noises, they found another group of angels and demons. A strong shake made them almost lose the balance, and an angel tumbled down and disappeared before their eyes, as if the floor had opened up behind him and rapidly shut again.</p>
<p>They looked at each other with their eyes widened in astonishment: —Did he come out of here?— A demon asked curiously.</p>
<p>—Or maybe he's back to sleep— Balthazar took into account, —But this is our best opportunity—.</p>
<p>—And what do we do? Are we going to kick and punch the ground?— Crowley asked ironically.</p>
<p>—Do you have better ideas?— Uriel replied, starting to heavily stomp his feet on the floor, followed by the others.</p>
<p>Suddenly a white rift opened before them. Castiel hopefully looked at it: beyond the opening, there was Dean. He saw a smile cracking on Dean's face, and with bated breath he ran towards the breach. As he was getting closer to the bunker, he saw out of the corner of his eye that the crack was spreading into the Empty, under the other's feet. He finally stepped out, and the rift closed behind him.</p>
<p>—Cas!— Dean cried for the angel, hasting to cross the salt circle and to embrace him in a warm hug.</p>
<p>—Hello, Dean— he greeted softly, returning the hug.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Black Oxide", by Lord of the Lost —again :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Back in Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Back in Black</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean lost himself in the hug, sinking his left hand in Cas' hair and gently pulling his head in the crook of his neck. He closed his eyes, fighting to hold back the tears, and parted his lips to say something that he, in the end, was incapable to articulate. After a while, Dean slightly loosened the hug, and moved his hand from Cas' nape to his jaw. They locked eyes, seeking a relief that they knew they could only give each other. Sam smiled awkwardly, and wondered about leaving the two of them alone in the dungeon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Cas, man, I — Dean stuttered, giving Cas a little touch on the cheek, and then placing his hand on the angel's shoulder —I want you to know I'm- <em>I was </em>heartbroken. You gave me that speech of yours, and I barely realized what was happening—.</p>
<p>Castiel looked at him smiling gently and said: —Dean, I know. There's no need to be sorry. I told you in the past: I'm always happy to bleed for the Winchesters—.</p>
<p>Dean smiled, stroking one last time his friend's back and leaving him free to finally greet Sam too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Cas could ask, Dean and Sam explained him what had happened to Jack.</p>
<p>—I knew— Castiel replied serenely. Seeing the puzzled expressions on the brothers' faces, he elaborated: —When Jack was in Kelly's womb, he gave me a vision. There was peace on Earth, and also in Heaven and Hell. He is the most powerful being that has ever existed—.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They went upstairs, talking about the previous days' events. It didn't even feel real. For the first time in their story there weren't clouds on the horizon. No big villain, no big boss pulling their strings, no one to find, no one to save. Maybe the Shadow was pissed, but the Earth was closed off to her unless she was summoned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean cooked burgers (veggie for Sam) in order to celebrate that day's big reunion. They were sitting down to eat when Jack appeared smiling behind his usual seat at the table.</p>
<p>—Jack!— His three dads exclaimed together.</p>
<p>—I'm sorry, kid, if I had known you were coming, I would have made you the double cheeseburger you love— Dean said —But you can have mine, if you want. I'm going to make another one—.</p>
<p>—I'd love to— Jack replied, happy. For that night they pretended not to know that Jack was the Almighty, and they behaved as an average (special) family: hamburgers, small talk, a movie, and Dean even let Jack pick the title. Late at night, Jack left, saying goodbye to all of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean retired to his room first, whereas Sam and Castiel talked for some more time. Cas' deal popped in Sam's head, so he tried to lead the conversation to that topic. Cas skirted around it for a while, so Sam straightforwardly asked him what was the ritual he had used to summon the Shadow.</p>
<p>—I made a deal— Castiel answered, lowering his eyes.</p>
<p>—I know, Jack told me, but...— Sam hesitated to come clean about his doubt, so he left the question hanging.</p>
<p>Cas took a deep breath and muttered: —Yeah, well, I understand your keen interest, but it's private. I think Dean wouldn't like me to share this information with you, I'm sorry Sam—.</p>
<p>Sam raised his eyebrows and quickly apologized for his intrusive question, realizing that Castiel had unintentionally acknowledged him that Dean was involved.</p>
<p>—I'm going to sleep— Sam veered off, standing up and stretching out his limbs —Are you still sleeping?—</p>
<p>Castiel nodded, so they said goodnight to one another and went to bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The following morning Sam went out for an early jog, and when he came back he found Dean and Cas looking for a new case on the internet while having breakfast. They were seated next to one another, sipping their own coffee and pecking at the scrambled eggs with bacon.</p>
<p>—Good morning Sam— they greeted. —There are some interesting news around Des Moines, in Iowa— Dean said thrilled —A man seemed to have died devouring his own hands—.</p>
<p>—So, we're going to carry on with the family business?— Sam asked with a smile.</p>
<p>—Of course, Sam, we're not going into early retirement—.</p>
<p>Sam laughed: —I need a shower, but we can set off before lunch—. As he was heading to the bathroom, he heard Dean offering Cas another cup of coffee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean and Castiel were studying for the case, analyzing the photos of the crime scene, when suddenly the angel shut his ears, writhing in pain. Dean squeezed Cas' shoulder, looking at him with concern: —Cas, buddy, what's going on?—</p>
<p>After a minute, Castiel looked relieved. —It was the angel radio— he panted —I haven't heard so many voices in years. They're back from the Empty, Dean—.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—So you think that all those friends of ours are coming back through some rift in the Empty— Sam thoughtfully recapped.</p>
<p>—Yes, Sam, I saw one of them vanishing before my eyes. And when you opened the gate, I saw the crack spreading all over the floor— Castiel explained once again.</p>
<p>Right at that moment, Dean's phone started ringing. He watched the caller's name and he froze: —It's Crowley—.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Hello, boys— a familiar voice sounded in the bunker —It's been a long time!—</p>
<p>—Crowley— growled Dean</p>
<p>—Squirrel, it's good to hear you too. I wanted to thank you all for the escape hatch that you provided me. I guess now we're even. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to make up for lost time—. And so Crowley hung up before they could say anything.</p>
<p>—Rowena will be mad— Sam remarked with a chuckle, —So, Iowa?—</p>
<p>—Are we sure we should work on a case while the Empty is falling apart?— Dean wondered.</p>
<p>—I think that there's nothing more we can do about it— Answered Castiel —Moreover, I'd like to keep my mind busy—</p>
<p>Sam and Dean shared a quizzical look.</p>
<p>—I need to remind you that I <em>did </em>kill great part of the risen-again angels— Castiel said —Although they hadn't shown to harbor much resentment for me in the Empty, they could change their mind once they came back—.</p>
<p>—So, Iowa— Dean stated, patting Cas' back and chuckling —Carefree at last? It sounds too good to be true—.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Obviously, "Back in Black" by AC/DC</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Born to be Wild</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Born to be Wild</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack was eating a bowl of milk with his favorite sugary cereal when he saw something strange approaching the heavens. He had made himself an office, in a room resembling those in the bunker, from which he scanned the whole creation. Looking more carefully, he saw a black sludge pervading the heaven from one of its furthest corners. He instantly teleported himself there.</p>
<p>—Hello— he said, only slightly concerned —What are you doing here?—.</p>
<p>The black mud slowly took Meg's shape.</p>
<p>—It's your fault!— She blamed him, —Your fucking explosion wrecked me! I'm leaking angels and demons everywhere. The few still inside the Empty are awake and <em>so </em>annoying— she complained, and her voice cracked almost in pain.</p>
<p>—You can come back to sleep, if you want— replied Jack, —I will fix the leaks—.</p>
<p>He raised his right hand, ready to snap his fingers, but she stopped him: —I want them all back. And I want them SLEEPING! <em>Forever</em>—.</p>
<p>—This is not happening, I'm sorry—.</p>
<p>Jack didn't look sorry at all, and it made the Shadow furious: —In that case, I'm going to swallow the entire heaven and everyone within it—.</p>
<p>—This is not happening— Jack repeated, snapping his fingers. —Now your ruptures are gone. Everyone is at rest, and they won't regain consciousness. Leave—.</p>
<p>She stalled for a while.</p>
<p>—You're banished from here forever. Now, leave— Jack ordered. And so, the Shadow stormed out with a growl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack took the opportunity to visit his mother's heaven. She looked happy in there, but she was kind of <em>restricted </em>in her best memory.</p>
<p>—Hi, mom— Jack said, his voice revealing his feelings for the first time since he became God. She was radiant. They talked for some time about what happened since the last time they met: he had gotten through many nasty situations in his short life, and in the end, he made his mother proud.</p>
<p>—I was thinking to adjust this personal heaven thing. I'd like the people to have an eternal happy life here, not only a loop in their happiest memory— he pondered —Would you like to give it a try? We can always fix it later—.</p>
<p>Kelly delightedly agreed. With a snap of his fingers, Jack modified the location. The house looked still the same, but outside there was a bigger garden. Kelly stepped out, and noticed her grandparents sitting around the table and chatting nicely, as Roosevelt was wagging his tail and running between the chairs' legs.</p>
<p>She turned around, looking at her son with her eyes widened in disbelief. She thanked her son from the bottom of her heart, before walking up to meet her relatives.</p>
<p>Jack went back to his office, looking at his mother happily rejoining her kin. That was only a first attempt, so he was going to supervise his mother's family for a little while yet. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The '67 Chevy Impala raced on the road once again. It was a five hours drive from Lebanon to Adair, so they stopped once in a Gas-N-Sip:</p>
<p>—I'm going to fill up Baby, why don't you go get something to eat? I'm starving— Dean suggested, getting out of the car. Cas volunteered to go food shopping, while the brothers stayed nearby the car.</p>
<p>—Having Cas back... it's a big win— Sam said, watching the angel entering the shop.</p>
<p>—It is, Sam— Dean smiled softly.</p>
<p>Sam remained silent for a while, looking for the best words to ask his brother what he wanted to know without freaking him out.</p>
<p>—You and Cas didn't have much time to talk about what happened, you know, before he...— Sam hesitated, seeing Dean's gaze darkening —I have been in the way all the time, not giving you the opportunity to have a one to one chat...—</p>
<p>—Nothing happened. We're fine— Dean replied abruptly, nervously checking the service shop's doorway out. Sam rolled his eyes in frustration, and he would have replied, but Castiel was about to come back with his hands full of shopping bags. Dean gave Sam a last death stare before Cas joined them.</p>
<p>—I took beef jerky, beer and cherry pie— Cas proudly said.</p>
<p>—And lemon meringue pie too! You're the best, man— Dean exclaimed, almost jumping for joy. Sam raised his eyes again, with a sneer on his face.</p>
<p>—<em>Aaand </em>this rabbit food should be yours, Sam— Dean said, handing his brother a little paper bag. Sam thanked Cas and started eating his snack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They reached the city and checked into the motel on the main street. There was an old lady at the desk, who kindly welcomed them.</p>
<p>—Do you have a triple room available for tonight?— Asked Sam.</p>
<p>The lady answered yes, and gave them the key for room 207, on the first floor. As Dean opened the door, he put on an uneasy look.</p>
<p>—This must be a joke— he said, looking at the two queens right in front of him, —I thought that all this shit would be over once Chuck was dead—.</p>
<p>Sam chuckled, Castiel, instead, looked confused, missing the point of that complain.</p>
<p>—No problem, I'm going to ask for another room— Sam said, still snickering.</p>
<p>Dean and Cas settled their small luggage and turned on the TV. Dean immediately sprawled on the bed, already longing for his memory-foam mattress, while Castiel stood between the two beds watching the TV.</p>
<p>Shortly after, Sam showed up in the room. —This was the last one— he said as he sat onto the other bed claiming it for himself. Dean heaved a sigh: a queen size bed was barely enough for Sam alone, so he was the one going to share.</p>
<p>—I can rest on the chair. I have enough grace to make do with it— suggested Castiel, guessing what the problem was. Dean looked at the stiff wooden chair beside his bed: it looked like the most uncomfortable thing in the whole world.</p>
<p>—Forget it, Cas— he replied, shifting a little to make room for the angel —But you sleep on this side. It's closer to Sam, and he snores—.</p>
<p>Castiel tried to refuse the offering more than once, but Dean was firm, even though he was still looking a little uneasy. Sam was in the bathroom to take a shower, and for the umpteenth time Cas offered to take the chair.</p>
<p>—Cas, bud, you sacrificed your own life for me, I think I can sacrifice some space for you—.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Born to be Wild" by Steppenwolf</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Devil in I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>Trigger warning:</strong> graphic descriptions of corpses at the morgue and on the crime scene.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>The Devil in I</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>They went out for dinner, looking for some locals who knew something about the mysterious suicide. They found out that the pub's few customers were all travelers, so they tried asking the blue-shirted waitress if she was acquainted with the victim.</p>
<p>—Of course I knew him, this is a small town. He was 43 and wasn't married. No child either. He was an average person that led an average life. He was found in that big abandoned barn outside downtown— She said. —Uh, and... he listened to outdated rock music—. Dean was struck dumb.</p>
<p>—Yeah, sure. Thank you— Sam replied, secretly laughing at his brother.</p>
<p>When she was gone behind the bar, Cas remarked: —I think that the victim's musical taste is irrelevant to the case—.</p>
<p>The brothers didn't manage to suppress a snickering smile.</p>
<p>—Besides, I very much enjoyed the mixtape that you gave me, Dean— Castiel concluded, unaffected by their reaction. Dean's smile softened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After dinner, the three of them went back to the motel.</p>
<p>—We need some rest, it's been a long time since we hunted without God assistance— Dean said, jittery with excitement.</p>
<p>—I suppose we never did it without him backing us up somehow— Sam pondered.</p>
<p>The realization suddenly hit both the brothers: how many times had they gotten out by the skin of their teeth? What if all those times they were meant to die? Were they <em>really </em>good in their job? All these questions haunted them.</p>
<p>—So, do we consider it our first hunt? So be it!— Dean stated resolute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Sam and Castiel discussed about locals past events and the lore, searching for some clues on the internet, Dean was leafing through his dad's journal. He didn't find many cases featuring auto-cannibalism, but all of them were solved: every time the victim had been possessed by a demon.</p>
<p>—Guys, I suppose that we're going to face a demon. It's strange, I thought that Rowena managed to appease their attitude— Dean said, pointing at something on John's journal.</p>
<p>—Since there has been some leakage from the Empty, it doesn't surprise me— Castiel replied.</p>
<p>—Tomorrow we'll split up: I'll go ask the police and you two will go to the morgue— Sam stated.</p>
<p>—Why do I always have to be the one going to the morgue?— Dean complained, annoyed.</p>
<p>—Why do you always have to quibble over anything?— Sam asked back —Cas is not complaining—.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—You're not gonna sleep in your trenchcoat, are you?— Dean asked, staring at Cas in indignation.</p>
<p>—I'm perfectly comfortable in this attire, Dean— Castiel replied.</p>
<p>—Man, no way you're gonna sleep with me dressed up like a tax accountant—.</p>
<p>Castiel looked confused, and Dean realized that he hadn't seen the angel in any other outfit besides that one in years.</p>
<p>—Wait. You <em>do </em>have other clothes, right?—</p>
<p>Castiel's silence suggested that he didn't. Dean let out a sigh, tossed one of his shirts to him, and quickly turned around, heading for the bathroom to brush his teeth, while Cas was getting changed. Sam looked entertained, he had missed the casualness of these moments more than anything else.</p>
<p>—I guess you don't need to brush your teeth— Dean said as soon as he went back in the bedroom, finding Cas already lying under the blankets.</p>
<p>—I've been sticking around for 12 years, Dean, you should know by now that I can control every chemical reaction that takes place in my body, even in shortage of grace. That means that obviously my breath can't smell, if I don't want it to—.</p>
<p>—Yeah, right— Dean groaned.</p>
<p>—I mean, who needs to watch TV when you two are around?— Sam asked laughing; then he switched off the lamp on his night table and turned his back on them, saying: —Goodnight guys, don't make too much noise—.</p>
<p>—'night Sam— Dean and Cas answered together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean lay besides Castiel, trying not to look tense.</p>
<p>—You look flustered. Is there something wrong?— Castiel hurried to ask.</p>
<p>—I'm not flustered. I thought we wouldn't... <em>fit</em>— Dean answered, staring at the ceiling. Castiel looked confused, but still he wished him goodnight and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>—Goodnight Cas— Dean replied, staying still.</p>
<p>Castiel knew well that Dean wasn't a back sleeper: he had always lain on his belly (or on his side), so that he could keep the right hand under the pillow, where the gun was concealed. Because of this, sensing the man lying stiff and still beside him, made Castiel feel on pins and needles. After a while, indeed, Dean started mumbling something: —Cas, 're you sleepin'?—</p>
<p>—No— He answered in a low pitched tone, turning his head towards him.</p>
<p>Dean rolled on his side, facing Castiel: —I'm glad you're back home—.</p>
<p>They smiled drowsily, and Dean failed to hold Cas' gaze as he replied: —I'm not planning to go anywhere else, now and for a long time to come—.</p>
<p>Dean turned over on his belly, and finally closed his eyes in peacefulness. Castiel fell asleep hearing Dean's breath gradually deepening and slowing down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean was awakened by the scent of freshly made coffee.</p>
<p>—Who's the heavenly creature who brought me coffee?— Dean asked in his morning slurred voice.</p>
<p>—The only "heavenly creature" here it's me— Castiel said air quoting.</p>
<p>Dean raised his eyebrows, saying: —Wrong choice of words—.</p>
<p>He took the cup from Cas' hand, and then kept quiet, slowly sipping his coffee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Agent Crahan— Sam introduced himself to the policemen with his fake FBI badge —I'm here for the alleged suicide of Sid Davis—.</p>
<p>—Yeah, nasty business—, replied one of the officers, —In a small town like ours, such a tragic event freaks everyone out. We found nothing that could suggest the involvement of a second person, but I understand the interest of the bureau: that is a strange way to kill yourself—</p>
<p>—Did you question the relatives?— Sam asked following the routine.</p>
<p>—Yes, we did. He only had his mother, and she's an old woman. She seemed in shock and talked us nonsense, so we left her in peace. If you want to take a chance, she lives on the 8th street—.</p>
<p>Sam went to the Davis', and asked the old woman about his son's behavior during the days before his death.</p>
<p>—He was quiet, and rude sometimes. And it was unusual, because he always was a polite boy. And I could have sworn I saw his eyes blackening once— She answered in a shaky voice.</p>
<p>The last sentence drew Sam's utmost attention. —Can I see his apartment?—</p>
<p>—He lived in the basement of this very house— She answered, —If you want I can give you the key—.</p>
<p>Going down the steps, Sam felt the typical sulfur's pungent smell. He didn't need to do further investigations, but he pretended to, in order to keep his cover.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the meantime, at the morgue:</p>
<p>—Agents Taylor and Jones—, said Dean, checking Cas out and delightfully noticing that, this time, he showed the badge the right way up —We're here to see the corpse of Sid Davis—.</p>
<p>The black haired nurse brought them to the coroner's room, who showed them the dead body and started listing its wounds.</p>
<p>—We found this in his stomach, partially digested— she said, taking a white container out of the fridge —You can clearly identify three fingers almost intact and the bolus, then the remaining semi-liquid part is chyme. It means that he started eating himself at least an hour or two before his death, that of course occurred by exsanguination. I can tell he died between 1 and 3 a.m.—.</p>
<p>Dean tried to focus on anything but the revolting contents of the box. Castiel, instead, showed interest in the detailed explanation the coroner was giving them.</p>
<p>—We also detected an extremely high level of sulfur in... well, <em>everything</em>. You can even smell it! I frankly can't understand what could have caused such an anomaly— She said.</p>
<p>They thanked her and quickly went outside.</p>
<p>—It was <em>disgusting</em>— Dean complained —I mean, he chewed himself to death—.</p>
<p>—Dean, you always come back from hunts covered in monsters' insides, I can't see the difference between that and seeing it in a container— Castiel replied, tilting his head.</p>
<p>—Usually there isn't a hot chick holding it like's nothing— Dean remarked, and Castiel couldn't resist from rolling his eyes in exasperation.</p>
<p>Luckily that awkward conversation was interrupted by the ringing of Dean's other other telephone. It was Sam: —I went to the victim's apartment, and guess what?—</p>
<p>—You smelled sulfur everywhere. The corpse was reeking too— Dean answered.</p>
<p>—So, a demon? And he did it for the purpose of what?—</p>
<p>—Having fun?— Dean suggested —It's a demon, it doesn't need a purpose to kill people—.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they got in the Impala, Dean and Castiel started speculating about the resurrected rebel demon that could be the responsible for the crime. They were just back to the motel when Sam's phone rang, it was the sheriff: —Agent Crahan? Unfortunately I've got some bad news: another dead man was found in the barn—</p>
<p>—My partners and I are on our way— Sam replied.</p>
<p>—I warn you, it's really bad— .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they reached the crime scene, they found a young policeman throwing up next to the sheriff's car. They took a deep breath and entered the barn, where the sheriff and the still standing policemen were waiting for them.</p>
<p>—He is... <em>was </em>Gordon Thompson. He was 47, and he had a wife. He was charged once for a bar fight, but nothing too serious— said the sheriff, in a voice that revealed his anxiety —Feel free to examine the crime scene—.</p>
<p>Sam and Castiel moved closer to the body, seeing that the skull was almost entirely exposed: all the skin seemed to be gone. The eyes barely managed to stay in the orbits and the tongue was hanging down through the jaw. His hands were smeared with blood and with the remains of the skin that he someway <em>ripped away </em>from himself. This corpse too strongly smelled like sulfur.</p>
<p>Dean combed the entire barn for clues, but he found nothing interesting. Shortly after that, the coroner joined them on the crime scene. Analyzing the corpse, she came to the conclusion that he had died from draining too, in the same time slot as the previous one.</p>
<p>The pattern was clear, and they didn't even need to go asking the widow. They came back to the motel and set up their weapons: they had holy water, shotgun shells filled with rock salt, devil's trap bullets and obviously Ruby's knife. Sam recorded the exorcism and sent it to both Dean and Cas: they were trying to save the unfortunate person that the demon was going to use as a meatsuit. And then they waited for the night to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you Slipknot (&lt;3) for the title and the plot inspiration.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Carry On Wayward Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>Trigger warning:</strong> main character death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Carry On Wayward Son</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>They went to the barn in advance to set some devil's traps all around. They hid behind a half broken wooden wall, waiting for the demon to come. There was no one, and then, suddenly, there were four shapes before the door. Their faces were concealed by evil clown masks.</p>
<p>—Fuck—.</p>
<p>It wasn't customary for Dean (nor for Sam) hearing Castiel swear.</p>
<p>—They're angels— Castiel stated under his breath —We're not prepared for four of them—.</p>
<p>—We've got an angel blade, and you have yours, right?— Asked Sam. Castiel nodded. —Then it will be enough—.</p>
<p>Their plan was nipped in the bud by a familiar voice that said: —Castiel, you treacherous bastard. We're coming for you—.</p>
<p>It was Ishim. Dean growled, getting mad just hearing his voice. He remembered well how he'd tried to get his and Cas' life.</p>
<p>—We killed him once, we can do it again— Dean said, trying to convince himself more than the others.</p>
<p>They couldn't say anything else, because the angels were over them, outnumbering them. Sam and Cas were ready with their blades, covering Dean that was essentially unarmed, since he held a gun against four celestial beings. He shot anyway, hoping to distract them sufficiently to allow his brother or Cas to hit them. Castiel managed to kill one of the angels, but very soon they were cornered, and Cas' neck was under Ishim's blade.</p>
<p>—Hands up, boys. I'm not gonna fall into the same trap twice— Ishim said. Then, the two other angels knocked them out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean regained consciousness in a cell. Sam was still blacked out, and Cas wasn't there. He tried not to panic and shook his brother's shoulder, trying to awake him.</p>
<p>—Sam. Sam!— He called for his brother —Please wake up—.</p>
<p>Sam opened his eyes, and still disoriented asked: —Where are we?—</p>
<p>—I dunno Sam, they took Cas— he replied on the verge of tears.</p>
<p>Dean was pacing back and forth like a caged tiger, when he heard a scream. He instantly recognized Cas' voice: he was alive.</p>
<p>—You, son of a bitch! Ishim!— Dean shouted —Come here, asshole!—</p>
<p>No one was answering him and the screams were intensifying.</p>
<p>—Fuck you, Ishim! Didn't you want to <em>cure </em>Cas' human weakness? I'm here!— Dean yelled again.</p>
<p>There was a minute of silence, and then he heard the sound of approaching steps.</p>
<p>They were Ishim <em>and </em>Cas, obviously threatened with an angel blade against his back.</p>
<p>—Do you really want to trade your life for his?— Asked Ishim —I'm intrigued. Since I want to make <em>him </em>suffer and not you, ape, that would be a fair exchange—.</p>
<p>—No! Dean, please, don't— implored Castiel. Ishim was laughing.</p>
<p>—I give you an hour to decide. I'm watching you, and this cage is angel proof, so don't try anything stupid— He said smugly —If you try to escape we'll kill you all. Just to be sure, let me take the big guy -Sam, right?—.</p>
<p>—If you hurt him, the deal is off— Dean said in a growl.</p>
<p>—Don't worry, I'm not interested in hurting him. I only need him as an assurance, I'll let him go as soon as I take one of you two. The other will be free too. Do we have an agreement?—</p>
<p>—Yes— Dean replied.</p>
<p>—No!— Sam eyes were wide with shock —No, Dean, you can't— He stuttered. —I can't go on without you—.</p>
<p>—You can, Sam. And you will— Dean smiled softly, while his eyes filled with tears —You have to understand me, Sam. Cas died for us, he died for <em>me</em>. I- I can't lose him anymore. You two... you're my whole life—.</p>
<p>They held in a tight hug, crying. —I love you, Sammy. Now, go. Go back to Eileen. Be happy—.</p>
<p>The cage was opened, Sam was taken and Castiel was pushed in.</p>
<p>Ishim took away Sam, even as he kept struggling against tried to his grip. —I love you too, Dean!— Sam shouted, looking at his brother one last time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean broke into tears, and Castiel moved closer, brushing a hand against his back.</p>
<p>—Dean— he said in a gravelly voice, deeper than usual —You don't have to do it. You can live your happy life with Sam. You don't <em>owe </em>me anything—.</p>
<p>—I know, Cas— Dean said taking a deep breath and trying to hold his tears back. —But I- I just <em>can't</em>—.</p>
<p>Their eyes locked: it was so easy and comforting, and it felt so natural that they could stay like that for hours.</p>
<p>—I felt so bad knowing that you experienced the happiest moment of your life right before you died— Dean said.</p>
<p>—I would do it again. I chose to do it again, before you...—</p>
<p>—Now it's my turn to do it, Cas. Chick-flick included. Even if I'm not as good with words as you are— Dean let out a sigh—I wanted you to know that I understand now—.</p>
<p>Cas slightly tilted his head in confusion, and he asked: —What?—</p>
<p>—How could you be <em>so </em>happy while sacrificing yourself— Dean explained, feeling his heart pounding fiercely in his chest —I'm happy, Cas. You made me so—.</p>
<p>Dean's smile was by far the most beautiful thing that Castiel had seen in his whole life. And he would have liked to make him know that, if only he hadn't got a lump in his throat.</p>
<p>—Come here, Cas— Dean said, widening his arms.</p>
<p>Cas felt his legs shaking in the half step he had to take to crash into his arms, and then they clung to each other like their own life was depending on it. Once again, was Dean the one who loosened his hold, keeping one hand on Cas' nape and leaning forward towards him.</p>
<p>—Cas— Dean called him. Castiel felt... was it an <em>urge</em>? He lifted his head, and they were so close they could feel each other's breaths tickling their own skin. Dean slowly covered the space left between him and Cas and pressed their lips together.</p>
<p>At first, it was nothing more than a soft touch, a tentative caress that allowed them both to adjust to each other. Then, a decade of buried desire and miscommunicated feelings prevailed over their restraints, compelling them to deepen the kiss. Dean tilted his head, parting his lips temptingly, and tightened his hands through Cas' hair, pulling him closer in the hold. Cas' hands roamed from Dean's hips to his shoulders, as he swallowed all the hunter's little pleasured noises. Then Castiel caught the hunter off guard, shoving him towards the wall behind, and licking longingly his way into Dean's mouth.</p>
<p>—Ca-as— Dean moaned with surprise <em>and </em>lust, letting the angel take control of the kiss.</p>
<p>They didn't notice Ishim's presence until he loudly cleared his throat.</p>
<p>—Shut the fuck up, Ishim. We've got at least half an hour left— Dean barked at him. Castiel giggled and he didn't even turn around, crashing back against Dean's mouth with a smirk on his face. They barely heard him leaving, grumbling something about them being "<em>abominating lovebirds</em>", or whatever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When their captor came back, they were chatting away while sitting in a corner, resting their backs on the walls.</p>
<p>—So, who is the chosen one?— He asked, sneering —With that plot twist of yours, it will be even more satisfactory—. Dean stood up boldly. Castiel had watery eyes, but he forced himself to smile when he hugged Dean for the last time.</p>
<p>—I love you, Dean— he said.</p>
<p>—I love you too, Cas—.</p>
<p>When Dean replied, Castiel couldn't hold back the tears.</p>
<p>Dean moved closer, his lips brushing against Cas' ear, and whispered: —See you soon upstairs—.</p>
<p>—Surely heaven waits for you— Castiel replied under his breath.</p>
<p>—Were you just quoting Kansas?— Dean asked smiling incredulously —Hello, man of my dreams— He flirted, making eyes at Cas.</p>
<p>—Okay, enough mush— Ishim cut in —I'm glad to be the one who'll purge that abhorrent relationship of yours—.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean was brought in an empty room and was cuffed to the only chair placed right in its middle. Two angel bodyguard were holding Sam and Cas near the door.</p>
<p>—Once they both step past the threshold, I'll kill you— Ishim explained to Dean, glacial.</p>
<p>—So, you can go whenever you want—.</p>
<p>—Wait a sec—, Dean stalled —I'd like them to bring my body back home—.</p>
<p>—They will—, Ishim agreed.</p>
<p>—Goodbye Sammy, goodbye Cas— Dean made his farewell —I love you—.</p>
<p>Sam and Castiel were weeping, while saying their last goodbye to Dean. They hesitated on the doorstep, but then Castiel crossed it, and offered a hand to Sam, nodding in the attempt to comfort him. Sam was fighting the urge to run back towards Dean, but took Cas' hand, still crying his heart out.</p>
<p>—He'll wait for you in Heaven. He will be in peace, Sam— Castiel smiled, with his eyes full of tears. When Sam overstepped the threshold, Cas pulled him in a hug, preventing him from turning around and seeing his brother dying.</p>
<p>Castiel, instead, looked at Dean, locking their eyes as they always did. He saw Ishim moving around the chair and stopping at Dean's back. He saw the hunter's breath speed up, but his eyes stayed calm and loving, even when the angel blade pierced his backbone. Dean faded quickly, while Cas and Sam were sobbing inexorably. The three angels quickly left the warehouse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No need to say, "Carry On Wayward Son", by Kansas</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Whiskey in the Jar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Whiskey in the Jar</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam and Cas went silently back to the bunker, carrying Dean with them. Miracle welcomed them, looking sad like he knew something had happened. Cas wrapped Dean's body in white fabric, just like the hunter did when he had been killed by Lucifer, then they lit the pire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam looked wrecked, but Castiel knew he had to leave. He made sure that Eileen was on her way to the bunker and said goodbye both to Miracle and Sam.</p>
<p>—I need to go, Sam— he said to Sam, —I'm sorry. I promised Dean that I would have joined him in heaven—</p>
<p>—Yeah, I, uhm, I guess that's... well, <em>fair</em>— Sam said —Tell him that Miracle will be fine with me and Eileen—.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Cas was gone, Sam mustered the courage and entered Dean's room. It was unembellished, but at the same time messy and lived-in: in some way it mirrored perfectly its owner. There were Miracle's bowls, and he smiled remembering when he had found out about that, because he had been totally shocked, knowing Dean's apparent aversion to dogs.</p>
<p>He saw some empty bottles on the desk, and little else in plain sight. Right in that moment, a cellphone rang: it came from the inside of the desk's first drawer. Sam opened it, and answered Dean's "other other" telephone: on the other side there was a policeman who was calling for a case.</p>
<p>After he had hung up the phone, he saw a small box concealed in a corner of the drawer. He picked it up, but he had reservations about opening it, for fear of violating Dean's privacy. He thought about it for a minute, sitting on Dean's unmade bed, but in the end his curiosity won.</p>
<p>The box was full of photos. Many of them were old family pictures: their parents, a lucky snapshot of the four of them when Sam was only 3 months old, and tons of pictures portraying the two of them. Sam couldn't hold back the tears, seeing what they had meant for each other, no matter what had happened. Then there was another family picture, but that was <em>their </em>family, the one they had built: there were Sam and Dean, of course, and Cas and Jack. They were smiling. They were happy. Cas was back and they were in that cowboys' motel that Dean had loved, and all had been strangely quiet for a while.</p>
<p>Pulling out all the pictures, Sam noticed that the box had a false bottom. He removed it, and his hands started shaking. He found some paper sheets carefully folded, with "For Cas" handwritten on top of the first one. Unfolding the sheets, he found another pic: there were Dean and Cas, next to one another, wearing those ridiculous cowboy hats that Dean loved. Sam blushed, seeing Dean's kinks exposed in all their gloriousness. He was accustomed to catch his brother in embarrassing situations –even the worsts. But that one wasn't grossat all, it was instead unbearably <em>cute</em>. And that was unusual.</p>
<p>He gave a quick look to the letters: as he would have expected, they were all for Cas. He didn't go into detail, but he understood that they had been written all at different times. It seemed to Sam that Dean had been writing to Cas apology letters when they were apart because of their quarrels. Some of them were only a few lines long, but there were two long and messy letters; in some spots they were barely readable, the words were blurred and there were some smudges, as if the ink had been watered down. Reading a few words, he realized that Dean must have written them after Cas' deaths. His phone rang, it was Eileen's number, so she probably was at the door. He answered the video call and accurately refolded Dean's letters and, with his cheeks still streaked with tears, he went to embrace Eileen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the meantime, Castiel managed to get into heaven. He did it quickly thanks to Jack, that summoned him into his office.</p>
<p>—Hello, Castiel— said Jack, happy.</p>
<p>—Hi Jack— the angel returned the greeting —I see that you changed something here— he said, looking around.</p>
<p>—Yes, thanks to the presence of all the four archangels and me, now the heaven is almost at full power. Some angels are back too— Jack stated.</p>
<p>—Yes, I sadly noticed— Castiel sucked a breath —You know about Dean, right?—</p>
<p>—I do,— he confirmed —and you're not going to bring him back, if that was your purpose—</p>
<p>Castiel gulped, but shook his head: —I've been told that you're on the "not interfering" side—, he said, then he lowered his eyes, almost shyly —I'd only like to join him in his heaven—.</p>
<p>—This is doable— Jack said with his old kind smile —and, speaking of this, I was planning to tear down all the walls here in heaven. No more repeating forever an old memory. I already did it for my mother and her loved ones, and they seem to be happy—</p>
<p>—It would be perfect, Jack. Dean would definitely love it— Castiel eyes shone with joy.</p>
<p>—I need you to make it perfect for Dean, you know him better than anyone else—.</p>
<p>Castiel smiled and pictured in his mind what, in his opinion, would have pleased Dean the most. He pictured also the people that Dean had loved through the years. Then Jack touched him and accessed his memories: with a snap of his fingers he set everything right.</p>
<p>—If there is any problem with the place, tell me— Jack was going to snap his fingers again, but Castiel stopped him: —Jack, wait, there's something else I need to ask you—.</p>
<p>Jack put on his listening face, and let Castiel continue.</p>
<p>—After what happened in the last hunt and in all these years, I feel that would be right to close the gates of heaven and hell—.</p>
<p>Jack looked surprised.</p>
<p>—I already relocated all the monsters in purgatory. I don't know if you were aware of this, I did it while bringing back all the people erased by Chuck, as a gift for Sam and Dean— he smiled softly —unfortunately Dean didn't have the chance to benefit from it, but Sam and Eileen will. You're probably correct about heaven's and hell's shutdown, I'll have a consultation with Rowena—.</p>
<p>Castiel felt astounded: —You <em>do </em>consult the queen of hell? Is it a normal thing to do when you're God?—</p>
<p>—Of course. I conferred with Lucifer too, and with other archangels. I'm talking to you too, but not only because you're one of my dads, I'm going to do it regularly with everyone. I want all the universe to be at peace, heaven and hell included— Jack looked unspoiled, the purest being that Cas had ever known.</p>
<p>—Now, go. Dean is already driving towards the waterfall you chose for your reunion—.</p>
<p>Jack snapped his fingers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Whiskey in the Jar", Metallica's version.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Home Sweet Home</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean was looking at the waterfalls: he was happy. He had already met Bobby, and he knew that his parents were there too. All the people he had loved on Earth were there, even Charlie, and he would have all the time to enjoy his afterlife with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Hello Dean—</p>
<p>Dean felt his heart skip a beat, and he smiled even before turning around.</p>
<p>—Hey—, he said, striding towards him and smiling from ear to ear —You made it!—</p>
<p>The blissfulness shone through Cas' face, as he took the small step forward needed to meet Dean and crush him fervently in his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean seemed slightly disappointed with the angel's welcome: —Cas, man, we already got to first base— he said, tilting his head desperate to meet his eyes. Castiel stepped back and squinted in confusion, because he still didn't get baseball metaphors at all.</p>
<p>—Well, uhm, you and me- ehm, <em>we</em>— Dean waved nervously his hand between him and Cas, unable to properly complete the sentence, while the angel looked at him inquiringly. Dean bit his lower lip and took a deep breath, searching for the right words to say.</p>
<p>Castiel suddenly caught up and preceded the hunter: —If you intend to indulge ourselves in some erot—</p>
<p>Dean flushed heavily, but quickly closed in, holding Cas' face and kissing him eagerly, demanding for more. The angel reciprocated with pleasure, letting out a deep moan that stroke a still unexplored chord in Dean's soul.</p>
<p>—Can one be charged for public lewdness in heaven?— Asked Dean glancing nonchalantly at the Impala.</p>
<p>—Dean—, Castiel got serious —there's no police in heaven—.</p>
<p>The hunter cracked up laughing, and pushed the angel against the car, already running his hands under the angel's trench coat in his haste to take it off: —Sounds great to me—.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam was moving on, thanks to the support of Eileen, and also Jody, Donna and the girls. They had some time together to pay their last respects to Dean, Jack and Cas. They knew in fact that even if they weren't really dead, Jack and Castiel were not going to return to Earth.</p>
<p>Claire looked shocked, because, despite the ups and downs in their relationship, Castiel still wore her father's body and Dean had been her (terrible) role model. Fortunately, Kaia was always there for her, preventing her from doing something stupid -<em>again</em>.</p>
<p>They set up a goodbye party in the bunker, like the one they had had for Mary. They prepared a lot of food, and obviously there was a great abundance of beer. And pie. Dean would have loved that evening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Dean! We were waiting for you— Mary opened the door, glowing with joy and welcoming her son with a warm hug. —And of course we were waiting for you too—, she said looking at the angel with a soft smile.</p>
<p>John showed up behind her: —Hey, boy— he said, stepping towards his son. They met halfway, throwing their arms around each other.</p>
<p>—And you are?— John asked, weighting Castiel up. The angel stiffened, and Dean drew near him: —He is Castiel, he's an angel, I told you about him. He's my- <em>uhm</em>— The hunter's eyes lingered on Cas' swollen lips and thought about his own. He even wondered if they could see the hickey he was concealing under his flannel's collar, which he nervously tried to straighten up. —My <em>best friend</em>—, he ended the sentence, clearing his voice and caressing the angel with his eyes. Castiel cracked a little smile.</p>
<p>—Of course, glad to meet you, Castiel— John extended his arm for a handshake, and Castiel hurried to clasp John's hand, saying: —Nice to meet you too, Dean has told me a lot about you—.</p>
<p>Mary and John invited them in, and Dean was touched by the realization that their home looked exactly the same as he remembered. Bobby and Charlie were seating on the sofa, so Dean rushed to embrace her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—The others are waiting for us tonight at Harvelle's Roadhouse— Bobby announced, taking his place at the table, —they wanted you to have some time alone with your family—.</p>
<p>Dean sat between Cas and his mom, salivating at the mere sight of the Winchester Surprise on the table. There were also Piggly Wiggly's meatloaf, steak and burgers. They were lucky that they couldn't die <em>again</em>, because a single bite of that meal was basically guaranteeing them severe hypercholesterolemia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—So, Castiel decided to follow Dean in heaven— Jody posed that as a half question, just to start a conversation.</p>
<p>—Oh, that's so romantic— Alex said, all dreamy.</p>
<p>—What- wait, <em>gross</em>, I remind you that he looks like my father— Claire remarked —I don't want to think about him and Dean together... like <em>together</em>-<em>together</em>—.</p>
<p>Sam almost choked on his food, and everyone else in the room burst out laughing.</p>
<p>—I didn't imply anything, you brought this on yourself!— Alex replied to Claire, going into a sulk.</p>
<p>The awkwardness of the situation faded quickly, as they went easily back to their dinner and casual conversation. In the end, they were sad but serene, knowing that the ones they loved were together in a literal safe heaven. They also knew that someway, one day, they would meet them again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—So, what are you going to do, in the future?— Donna asked Sam and Eileen.</p>
<p>—Well, I honestly don't know— Sam replied, looking at Eileen, —we can go on with the family business, but I would also like to study and... to find a normal job, you know. I guess we'll figure it out over time— she nodded, with a soft smile on her face.</p>
<p>Sam knew that Dean wouldn't have wanted his brother to mourn him forever, he wanted him to move on and do whatever he wanted to. He smiled, taking Eileen's hand in his, and feeling grateful for everything he could still appreciate thanks to his brother's sacrifice. He wasn't going to waste it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Dean, is that a love bite?— Charlie asked under her breath after lunch, pointing at his neck. Dean turned red and mumbled something unintelligible, she raised her eyebrows, ready to crack a suggestive joke, but fell quiet as soon as John stepped in the room.</p>
<p>Dean quickly stood up, gesturing to Cas that it was time to leave.</p>
<p>—So, what are you going to do now?— Mary asked politely.</p>
<p>—I dunno, mom. I'd like to find a place— he glanced at Cas —What do you think?—</p>
<p>—It would be nice— he answered, smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They got into the car and drove for a while. Dean recognized a familiar place.</p>
<p>—Is the bunker really my dreams' house?— He wondered, driving into the garage.</p>
<p>—I have restyled it a little— Cas replied with a smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bunker looked pretty much the same, it had new appliances and better furniture, but no drastic changes. Dean's bedroom was the only exception: it had been enlarged, embellished and a king size bed had made his appearance in the middle of the room. Dean blushed with embarrassment, and choked on his own saliva as he saw the pictures framed on the night tables. —So, we are together. Like <em>together-together</em>?—</p>
<p>—Yes...?— Castiel answered with a hint of hesitation —Of course if you want to—.</p>
<p>—I do— he replied with confidence —I was taken off guard by the bedroom's... uhm... <em>statement</em>—.</p>
<p>Dean saw and went near the new dubious black door on the left side of the bedroom.</p>
<p>—Tell me there's not some kinky 50 shades' playroom behind that door— Dean said, pointing worriedly at it.</p>
<p>—No— Castiel answered in a deep voice, narrowing his eyes —that's in the dungeon—.</p>
<p>Dean parted his lips to answer back, but then chose to take it as a joke and faked a laugh: —That was funny, man—, he said, opening the door and finding a ledge and a spiral staircase that brought to a finally finished Dean-cave.</p>
<p>—That's a shortcut— Cas clarified it for Dean —down there I only added a loveseat beside the two armchairs, and I put the finishing touches on the bar—.</p>
<p>—Awesome!— he replied, glowingly —I understand, now, why this is my heaven's home—.</p>
<p>—There's more in the backyard— Castiel added with a smile —because we do have a backyard, now. And a lake with a pier, just like the one where you were fishing in your dream—.</p>
<p>Dean looked astonished, but slowed him down: —Later—, he said, going back in the bedroom and closing the door behind them. —First things first: is this memory foam?— Asked in all seriousness, pointing to the bed.</p>
<p>—Of course— The angel answered, feeling almost outraged by the question.</p>
<p>—What time is it?—</p>
<p>—It's 2 p.m., Dean, why are you even asking?—</p>
<p>—Because I don't wanna be late tonight, but the only thing I want us to do right now is lay on this king size memory foam majesty—.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Home Sweet Home" by Mötley Crüe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>